How did he end up there anyway?
by Gones
Summary: You know the cutscene at the end; They are falling, the bright light, then time skip. Whatever happened in between? T for Language. Slow updates.


"Oh damn. I am just too good for this game."

I smirked for the umpteenth time as I set down the wiimote and nunchuk to watch the ending of a game that I had beaten several times- too many times to count, all right? Of course, usually when you beat a game, you would put it on a shelf of some sort and leave it there to gather dust. Me, not so much. It's all about game completion, in my opinion. I'm one of those gamers that won't stop until they've achieved any sort of rewards in-game, collects all items, accessories, equipment, so on and forth. You get the point. Obsessive maybe, but that's what I like to do.

Anyway, I can't bear to put things on the dreaded shelf of no return- even if I've completed the game too many times to count. It just doesn't seem fair to the games that have melded my psyche to what it has become, personality-wise, but hey, I'm not complaining. But even so, games can give good lessons.

This game, not so much.

It's rather pointless, actually. The plot is pretty much rushed, so there's no fun in doing a speed run, and half of the game itself is exploring a rather small, but innovative world in a somewhat futuristic final fantasy. Other than that, there are a lot of irrelevant mini-games, and rushed scenarios, but like I said, I'm not complaining. Why would I complain if I like this game?

That said, it was fun to play.

That aside- today was one of those bad days; the ones that only spiral deeper into the abyss, or rather the line that shouldn't be crossed. These kind of days, are the days you just want to stay in. And, not that this really was a bad thing, but I chose to stay at home today, whereas my brothers decided to go to their friends' houses. Lucky me.

My room isn't typical of the normal senior; no, not at all. The walls are covered in video game posters I've collected since the time I've started playing games in the first place. The floor, is a mess. Long story short, my room is a mess. And today, so it happened, my mother demanded I clean it. Hell, she isn't even here half of the time, but her intuition just so happened to call forth judgment today. So now, I'm picking up my junk off of the floor, and straightening whatever. You get the point in cleaning rooms and all that whatnot. But, as I clean, I stare at the Wii sitting on my desk next to my TV and laptop.

I want to play again. Yes, I know I've beaten it more times than necessary, but I hope at least _one _aspect of the ending will change after I've beaten it again. And again. And again.

But, of course not; I always witness the same cutscene at the end; He prevents a clavatian girl's sun hat from flying into the ocean, and walks toward the port of the ship and stares into the sky, content, or so it seems.

Who knows what that type of character is thinking, anyway?

Speaking of which, his poster is the next to grace my room wall. It's the fourth in the Crystal Chronicles series that I've actually procured a poster of him; after entering that contest by Square Enix, no less!

Unlike the other posters, his blond bangs cover his forehead, parting slightly to the left and right at two points, trademark jacket laden with belts, buckles and chainmail, and goggles that he is only seen wearing once, check. Oh, let's not forget what makes him the hero of this story: the crystal on his cheek. His eyes are illuminated by the gravity magic swelling from the palm of his hands, while graced upon his face is that trademark smile that causes girls to swoon. All of that poster's glory signed, by the designer himself.

Of course, no matter how many times I wish for someone like him to exist in this frame of reality, no, it will never happen. Reality isn't ready for that kind of change, especially when people running the world can't fix it. Imagine: Having Ject fight Ash Ketchum, Terry, Miku Hatsune and Master Chief on the Tokyo Tower. Of course, something like that would only happen in fanfiction.

Despite no matter how hard I wish for it. Do you know how awesome that would be?!

Oh wait; the ending's happening right now. I'm sure mom won't kill me if I stop for about ten minutes. Great, I missed Jegran's stupid death cry. Or whatever the term for it is called.

"**The victory goes to that Yuke."**

Damn right it does.

"**The Lilty principle will perish…"**

I've always been more of a Selkie person, thank you.

"**Althea!"**

Oh no, the Lilty Crystal is covered in black, and there's a gaping hole in the sky to boot. Gotta love them Yukes.

"**It's… too late."**

She's such a pansy. That battle only lasted five minutes.

"**So these were the measures you took, eh Amidatelion?"**

Look at that badass wave while casting magic. Shame that Amidatelion died.

…And Jegran comes out of no where and begins wrestling Layle in the air as they plummet together to their doom.

"**The four principles stand together as they should! There's no room for your principle here!"**

You tell him.

"**The same could be said of you."**

Shut up, would you? Whatever happened to the 'those defeated in battle have no rights' motto that you went on about in the game?

"**There is no room for you in the new world."**

Oh hell, if there's no room for Layle there, he's welcome to stay in mine.

"**….!"**

And cue the bright flashing light from his crystal… what? Oh hell, it's really freakin' bright this time… Bright to the point I have to close my eyes. Maybe I should have lowered the brightness setting, or actually, that wouldn't had helped. Light flooded my entire room, as the light emitted from the TV grew stronger.

And it finally subsided, just like that.

When I opened my eyes, you could guess I wasn't happy. Not at all.

My TV was only showing fuzz, and my Wii had ejected the disc. And when I put the disc in, the Wii couldn't read it. Screw cleaning my room, what the hell happened to my ending?!

Sure, I've seen the ending a lot, but there's never too many times you could watch something! As I pressed the disc gently back into the wii, nothing happened. No, nothing happened. My wii, my TV, and god hopes not my laptop, were completely, utterly fried.

…This couldn't get any worse, right?


End file.
